


Wake up, dammit.

by jinx22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I did this for an english assignment, Implied Levi/Eren Yeager, M/M, War AU, can be seen as Levi/Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds himself waiting beside Eren's bed and waiting for him to wake up, talking to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for an english assignement.  
> teacher doesnt suspect a thing.

His name was Eren, he was young, only 18. Forced into this pathetic war when he could have been out… doing something where he would live and continue to shine. When I was first introduced to him, me being his commander, his teacher and him a raw recruit, I was annoyed by those dumb bright green eyes, they had so much life in them, so much potential. He wasn’t the only new student that day. In these desperate times many young, once healthy citizens were called to duty. They were thrown into a chaotic world with death always around the corner. Marco and Annie were two others of my care that were now dead because I couldn’t protect them.  
I couldn’t protect him.

As I sat there, I continually argued with myself; one side knew I shouldn’t feel like all of this was my fault, but he had protected me, he had shielded my body from the exploding pieces of sharp jagged metal. The boy with the bright green eyes was lying here on a broken old mattress, covered by a pathetic itchy blanket. Helpless and dying and the doctors told me I shouldn’t blame myself? This could easily have been me there instead of him. 

My fist curled up in anger and I leant my arm across the bed, resting my head onto his thin stomach. So thin that his ribs stuck out beneath his pale, dirty skin which was a shade lighter than the cloudy grey pillow his head, covered by a thick mop of dark brown hair, lay on. Everything but his face was gaunt and hollow looking which had remained chubby due to his youth. The idea that someone so young had been forced to kill gave me shivers- it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t unusual that he was so thin, there was barely enough food to go around. 

As the first beams of sunlight began to shine against the opaque windows, the dim room grew lighter. Words that would mean nothing soon began tumbling helplessly from my mouth in a pathetic attempt to help him wake him up- so unlike my usual, controlled self. Words that I hoped would give him the power and strength to hold on and just… to just say goodbye. But keeping my hopes up was just a waste of time, because no one, no one, ever woke up after they were hit down.   
Who would have known that a simple wound caused by a piece of shrapnel could have caused this? “Oh come on. Wake up… wake up, dammit, speak to me!” The anger in my body was evident as I hit the bed in frustration and desperate, desperate hope. 

Regaining my composure I straightened up my shoulders, head up and took a deep breath. A good commander doesn’t let things like this get to him, a war always has its causalities, but this kid was special. I raised a hand to wipe across my eyes, brushing away the wet streaks that had made their way down my cheeks. It had been a while since I last cried, it seemed the torrent of unshed tears over the years now decide to leave my eyes now.  
My hand found its way to Eren’s seemingly lifeless one, it was still slightly warm. His body and heart were fighting for his life. Life he deserved more than I did, more than anyone did. I absentmindedly stroked a finger over his callused hand, he was still only breathing lightly. 

Let it go. He’s gone. 

Well that’s what I thought. But then his hand twitched. His chest seemed to rise more strongly than before. My breath seemed to catch in my throat as my dark, silver eyes opened a little wider than they usually did. And what was that emotion I felt?   
“Eren?!” I blurted out, rising to my feet in a sudden burst of energy and letting go of his hand. His small body shuddered and gave a soft cough, “Corporal...” he groaned, his beautiful green eyes flicking open to meet with my own silver eyes, puffed up red, wide and teary, There was a moment of connection that was lost in a second, a flicker of accord of the same mind

I snapped my hand into an automatic salute, one arm at my side with the other pulled up to my forehead. We honour those who survive.  
With my body weakened from relief and still shaking from thankfulness that he had survived, I gratefully sat down on the bed near to him.  
I still couldn’t believe I was crying. That I had been reduced to tears by the suffering of this one small boy. That after all these years I could still feel strong emotions I was amazed that I hadn’t become cold and reserved as so many judged me to be. This war had not caused me to be immune to such human suffering.

“Stop… crying… I’m fine…” He coughed, his breath still a bit unsteady, “Captain…” The brown haired boy mumbled indistinctly and quietly, making it difficult to hear, yet there was a smile pulled across his soft pink lips. His own arm lifted and started to pull into a salute, “Captain Levi.”

And despite the war going on outside, part of me knew that this boy was not going to go anywhere. Something we shared when our eyes connected, He has the quality of being unafraid of danger or punishment, and that was always the look in his eyes, he was never being rude or foolish, he was being determined. Determined to live and survive

Determined to live and survive.


End file.
